Vehicles may be equipped with a communications system and a transceiver that allows the vehicle to receive a data signal, such as from a GPS satellite or a roadside broadcast unit, and also transmit or broadcast a data signal, such as a position and speed of the vehicle. However, the data signal that the vehicle broadcasts or transmits is not specifically identifiable with that specific vehicle, i.e., there is no specific vehicle identifier included in the vehicle data signals. Accordingly, all vehicles within range of the transceiver may receive the broadcast data signal, and the vehicles receiving the broadcast data signal are unable to specifically identify the exact vehicle which is transmitting the data signal, and are also unable to determine which specific vehicle, if any, the data signal is intended for.